Timeline Love
by Sasi-in-Wonderland
Summary: A very long Story about OCs and various AC Characters enjoy!


**Timeline Love**

 **by Sasi in Wonderland**

-Chapter I -

It was just a normal day like any other...well no it was not i was hanging out with my best friend Kristina. We layed outside in the grass and the sun was shining as suddenly a bright flash appeard. I only remembered that everything went black and i passed out.  
I was sleeping as i felt some legs arround my hips and someone snuggling with my boobs. I opened my eyes. It was Kristina she was still sleeping.  
We laid on a bed in a strange room. I looked arround as she started to undress my weird clothes i was wearing. "Kris, what are you doing? hey stop that already and wake up! I don't know where we are... i think we got kidnapped!"  
But i knew this couldn't be, because everything here looked just too oldfashioned.  
I wasn't able to stop her she already threw my Top away and i realized that i was wearing no bra.  
"Kris!" i blushed but she kept snuggling.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
A happy-looking man with a brown ponytail came in. He looked at us.  
"Wow now that's sexy! Hey Heeeey Altair come here you must see this!" he yelled.  
I just looked shocked at him and grabbed the blanket to cover my bare chest.  
Finally Kris woke up.  
"Hm...? what's up?" she asked sleepy.  
Another man came in.  
"What is it, Ezio? Are the novices finally awake?" he spoke in an arabian accent while the others man's accent was italian at least i thought so.  
"Meeeh. You are too late grandpa the show is already over..." he said a bit disappointed.  
I looked at Kris "I think you slept too good, Kris" i said.  
"and i think you two over there have no manners!" i continued.  
"Well, and i think you, Saskia, slept too long and don't know how to treat your mentor." said the one the other man called Altair.  
Wait... what the hell was just going on here? Mentor..? Could it be that.. no that was impossible or...?  
He pulled my ear and pulled me out of the bed.  
"H...Hey!" i yelled grabbing the blanket like i would die without it.  
Why the hell did he knew my name? I just thought i should just play the game and don't ask...  
"This is not bene, Altair, you cannot treat your trainee like this! I show you how you do it right!" Ezio said.  
"But Malik used to treat me like this back then" Altair said.  
"Bene! but that is past now look!" He walked over to the bed and kissed softly Kris' forehead.  
"Good morning, Kristina, have you slept well?" Ezio smiled at her.  
She blushed and stared at him and looked confused.  
Finally she raised her voice. "Who are you?"  
"Me? My my did you have had a bad dream, my dear? I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and your Mentor."  
She still looked confused. I looked at her trying to communicate with her without words that she also should just play this game... whatever was going on here...  
"Can you please release my ear, Mentor?" i said to Altair who was still pulling it.  
"Only if you let go of the blanket. And Ezio, you are way too soft." he said.  
Ezio looked to Altair "Well i think Kristina likes it better soft, right? And you only want yours to let drop the blanket because you want to see her naked, do not deny it!" Ezio smirked.  
"No you do not!" Kris said and jumped up from bed to stand in front of me to cover me.  
"Naked? how do you think so, Ezio? I am not like you. I am only rationally." Altair said.  
"Well if you think so, i am happy just the way i am" Ezio replied and gave Kris a red rose.  
Kris blushed again.  
"Thank you... Ezio..." she said shyly. I looked at her.  
"Aha! just look! When you are awake you are shy but when you sleep you wanna undress me and looping your legs arround my hips!" All of the three blushed.  
"I did...what?" Kris said.  
Altair sighed "Okay this is just too much information... i don't really want to know this. Just get dress we will wait for you at the entrance"  
Ezio stared at Kris and me.. i guess he waited for us to get undressed. Altair gave us our clothes.  
"i said... WE WILL WAIT AT THE ENTRANCE." he repeated pulling Ezio with him outside and closed the door.  
Kris and i were alone.

-Chapter II -

"Sasi, where are we? i feel like i slept a long time... and i have a headache..." Kris said.  
I looked at her and smirked "So you wanted to heal the headache with your actions while you were sleeping?" She blushed "N..No i... i am sorry." she said.  
"It's okay..." i said softly.  
"What's wrong?" she asked me.  
"I... i don't know how to say it but..." i went to a window and looked outside.  
"but what...?" She walked towards me to stand next to me and also looked out the window.  
Her eyes opened wide, she looked shocked.  
"...i guess... we are in a pretty wrong timeline, Kris..." i said and hugged her.  
We both didn't know what to say so i took the first word.  
"I don't know how to get back in our timeline... but i guess there should be a way... trust me." i smiled.  
"Well... i think i would have nothing against it to stay here a while... captured with you... and this... man... Ezio..."  
"So you have a crush on him?" i grinned.  
"Do not make me jealous, understood?" i cupped her face and kissed her cheek.  
She blushed and nodded. "I will try" she replied.  
"Well... i don't like how my "Mentor" treat me... but i have to admit that he is hot..." i confessed.  
She looked at me. "Now you make me jealous.." she quietly said.  
I looked softly at her.  
"You mustn't... he said you like it soft huh...? Well i guess i know it better..."  
i smirked and grabbed her body and pushed her against the wall.  
"You always know me better, Sasi..." she blushed.  
I didn't reply i only gave her a deep kiss and stroked over her thighs.  
She looked into my Eyes. "Sasi...?"  
"What is it...?" i asked.  
"Let's... let's just swear to keep eachother safe whatever happens... please..." she almost begged.  
I smiled "Sure thing, of course we will" i raised my other hand while my other was stroking her inside-thighs.  
I stretched out my little finger to give her the chance to hook hers in mine as symbol of our promise.  
She hooked hers in and smiled, already shivering because my hand went higher alongside her inside thighs.  
I kissed her once again.  
I slowly let my hand slide in her pants. Kris shivered more and more.  
I pressed her against the wall and rested my head on her shoulder to whisper softly in her ear  
"Relax... you will be fine...". I bit her ear.  
My hand was now at her most sensitive area.  
I rubbed my hand against her a bit and then inserted my finger into her moving it first slow then increased the tempo. She moaned into my ear.  
"Kris you should not moan that loudly... you know... Ezio could hear it." i smirked and let her come.  
She barely could stand on her own feet.  
I pulled out my finger and let her suck it. While i supported her to stand.  
"I guess you need fresh underwear now.. you are really wet~" i grinned and gave her a gently kiss at her cheek. Kris' heartbeat was so fast i could hear it really loudly.  
"Still haven't had enough?" i asked.  
She didn't know what to say. She sat down on the bed.  
"I... Sasi i don't think i will be able to get dressed myself..." I laughed.  
"Oh come on i'm not that good, you know that i am still virgin" i laughed.  
"But if you wish so... i will help you."  
I walked over to the bed and undressed her completely.  
Then i went over and grabbed the clothes, Altair gave us.  
"Assassin-uniforms and Weapons... i think they want us to kill someone...i don't think i will be able to kill someone... i guess i would die before i could get the chance to kill someone..."  
Kris got up and hugged me from behind.  
"No... not if i will protect you..." She kissed my neck while i quietly moaned.  
"I don't want you to be in danger!" i claimed.  
"Neither do i want YOU in danger, Sasi."  
She said while slowly undressing me. I blushed.  
"Will you continue your action from last night...? By the way... is your headache away? i made you come so it should be away!" i pouted.  
"It is away... thank you" she smiled and stroked her hands over my bare breasts.  
We were both completely naked.  
I hugged her tight.  
"Kris... you know... we really shouldnt take that much time... i don't think... Altair will be happy if we take that long time... you heard it we already slept to long..."  
"I do not care..." she said snuggling against me.  
Her Skin was so warm... I looked into her eyes.  
"You SHOULD care! I mean... i want back to our timeline...i miss my family... i need to care for them..."  
She kept silent. I let go of the hug and started to dress her in that complicate uniform.  
She did the same to me.  
I went over to a mirror and looked into it.  
"Well... that sucks..." i said.  
Kris came over to me. "What?" she asked.  
"I am small... and the boots... have no...heels... so i am... FUCKING small... "  
She laughed.  
"This is not funny" i said.  
"It IS funny" she kept laughing.  
"But why?" i asked her.  
"Because you look cute and sexy" she said. I blushed.  
"Oh Kris.." i laughed.  
"NOVICES!"  
I heard from the window.  
"oh... seems like my mentor has a bad day..." i said and looked out the window.  
"I don't think he is patient..." Kris said.  
"Yeah and that's your fault... healing your headache took to long~" i grinned and took a vase with water in it.  
"I'm sorry... what are you planning...?" Kris asked.  
"Some fun" i said.  
I looked out the window and saw Altair standing there i poured the vase over him. And i heard him curse loudly.  
"I don't think this was a good idea..." Kris said.  
"Well... that's his own fault...i don't like men without manners." i winked.  
I took Kris' hand and went to the entrace.

-Chapter III -

Ezio was already there but Altair was missing i guess he was changing clothes since i made him wet.  
"That was pretty funny, i like you two" Ezio said.  
" You two must be very brave to pour water over Altair" Ezio smiled brightly.  
Kris tied the rose ezio gave her into her hair and shyly smiled at him.  
"So what are we going to do now?" i asked the italian pervert guy.  
"Waiting for Altair... i guess you two are excited about your dangerous mission? But you two will make it i am sure about that" He laid one arm arround Kris.  
"Dangerous mission?" She said.  
"Yes... and you will sail to Boston for it with your own ship! Well aren't that great news?" He smiled.  
I looked at him.  
"A ship... Kris and me alone?! Wait a minute aren't Altair and you supposed to be hers and my mentor? Isn't it your duty to protect us?! " i claimed.  
"No. I changed my mind while you poured water over me." Altair said.  
I twitched a bit because i didn't heard him walk behind me.  
Ezio looked a bit shocked  
"You will let them go alone, Altair?"  
"Yes i will. They have enough experience... i guess it is time to stand on their own feet. And i am sure one who can pour water over her mentor is also able to kill a templar on her own." he looked at me.  
I swallowed.  
But i didn't want to show weakness.  
"Well. Fine okay i will do it!" I said.  
Kris looked at me. "I'm not sure if i..." she started but i interruped her  
"No, YOU CAN DO it. WE can do it together! We don't need men without manners to protect us!" i took her hand. Ezio hugged Kris.  
"You will take care, dear. You hear? Send me letters... will you...?"  
"I will..." she said shyly and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
I looked at Altair who just stood there and stared.  
I looked into his eyes.  
"Not even a goodbye?! Oh great Mentor you are! Let me tell what you are! A shit are you!" i yelled and turned away.  
Hiding some tears which came out of my eyes.  
"You would not even care if i... we wouldn't come back... would you?" i said biting my lip.  
He walked over to me.  
"I am sorry for always treating you that rough... i am not used to... do it another way. Open your hand."  
I opened my hand and he layed his throwing knives in it.  
"Do never forget to keep feelings away of this work... and now go, your ship awaits in the harbour... In the cabin are charts with your targets. Safety and Peace."  
"You are... an ass." i muttered.  
"Let's go Kris..." i said grabbed her hand once again and walked over to the direction of the harbour.

-Chapter IV -

Finally we were able to see our ship.  
It was pretty big. Too big for two girls like us.  
And we both had no idea how to control a ship.  
"They are kidding us...right?" i asked Kris.  
I guess she was in love with this ship she just stared at it and didn't answer.  
I poked her "Kris? are you alright?" i asked.  
Finally she looked at me. "It's...big..." she said.  
I laughed "Yeah it is and i have no idea to control it... do you?"  
"No... i'll go and ask Ezio!" she said, happily to find a reason to get back to him.  
I grabbed her arm.  
"Nah, you won't! We will find a way ourselves!" i said.  
"Why are you always such a stubborn?" she asked.  
I grinned "Because i can! Now let's climb on it..."  
I climbed on that ship. Looking down to Kris.  
"What is it? Aren't you coming here?"  
"I cannot climb" she said.  
"Sure thing you can, just try it i'll grab your hand and pull you above".  
She climbed on it and i grabbed her hand to pull her on that ship just like i promised.  
We looked arround. It pretty much looked like on those old ships in today's books.  
"So... let's think what we should do now..." i said almost to myself.  
"Maybe pull the anchor?" Kris asked.  
"Well that's a good idea... let's try... "  
We walked over to the rope of the anchor.  
"We have to pull together at the same time... it will be heavy i guess." Kris said.  
I grabbed the rope.  
"If you say so... ready? Go!"  
We pulled and pulled and pulled... It was really hard to pull the anchor out of the seaground. It almost seemed to be impossible but we did it.  
"Alright... i'm just wondering... " i said.  
"About what..?" Kris asked.  
"About which country this is... i can't tell... and we cannot ask the people here... they would think we are insane or something like that...i also wonder about which year it is..."  
Kris looked worried.  
"Sasi... do you think... if... we will kill the targets we will get back into our time...?"  
"I think so... oh yes right our targets! He said we have cards in the cabin right? Let's see! But first we need to set the sail...".  
I don't even know how we both managed to set the sail but somehow we also managed that.  
"We also need to take care of the steering wheel... can you manage that, Kris? I will go and grab the cards... it will only take a minute.. i will be right back!"  
She nodded and grabbed the steering wheel.  
I runned to the cabin and grabbed the cards.  
When i came back we almost collided with a big cliff.  
I dropped the cards and helped Kris to rotate the steering wheel to the left side.  
"Thank you" she said grabbing my arm.  
"I thought we would die. We should have gone back to Ezio and Altair and ask for help..." Kris said.  
I looked into her eyes.  
"They would think we were on drugs or something... i mean... don't you see...? Somehow... they know us... it's like... they know us for years... They both think we both can do this all... kill, climb... control a ship... it's almost like we are in some others' shoes to walk in now..."  
"Do you think... we are in the timeline of... i don't know... something like of our ancestors..?" She asked.  
"This could be.. i don't know why this all happened... and there is no time for us to think about this... we should just do what us were told..."  
I looked out of the ocean.  
"What is on your mind...?" Kris asked me still holding the steering wheel.  
"It's... nothing... i am okay."  
"You are lying... i know when you lie... just tell me... is it because he treated you like that?" she asked.  
I looked away.  
" Maybe... it just hurts to be treated like that when..." i sighed.  
"When your best friend's Mentor treats your best friend better and nicer?" she continued the sentence.  
"Yeah... it's like..." i started  
"like we get someone elses' feelings like... somehow our ancestors...?" she continued and finished the sentence again.  
"Exactly..." i sighed.  
"You shouldn't be sad or something i am pretty sure he didn't mean to treat you so rough...but... what about the cards..?"  
I looked to the ground and grabbed them.  
"It's a map... " i said.  
"Can you read it...?" Kris asked concentrating to control the ship which seemed hard to her.  
I looked at the map.  
"More less... we seem to be in Jerusalem... and it seemed to be...year 1777... Boston seems to be pretty far away... can't tell you which direction we have to go... I don't think we have a compass here either... " i sighed. "This all sounds so hopeless..." Kris said.  
"Indeed... it does... we don't even have something to drink or eat here...Oh by the way we only have names of the targets... but no pictures... that is great..." i sounded annoying.  
"What are the names..?" she asked me.  
I looked at the list and read out loud.  
"The names are as follows... William Johnson... Thomas Hickey... Chares Lee... and Grandmaster Haytham Kenway... does any name of that rings a bell in your mind, Kris?" i asked.  
"No... what about you?"  
"No... but.. is this really necessary..? Four targets... How are we going to do this? I never killed someone! I mean i walk in a law firm.. in our timeline... which means i work against such things... i work to protect the law... not to break them and to kill..."  
She let go one hand of the steering wheel just to grab my hand.  
" I can tell you how we do it... we do it together.. just like you said to me when we left the house... and now this is our timeline... i don't think we need to keep the laws..." she smiled.  
"Yes you are right..." i smiled too.  
Kris looked out of the ocean.  
"Is this a ship over there...?" She pointed in a direction.  
I grabbed a telescope which i also found in the cabin to look in that direction.  
"Oh... shit..." i said.  
"What's wrong..?" Kris asked.  
"It's a black flag... with a skull... i don't think they will be nice to us..."  
"Pirates...you think?" she asked.  
I just nodded.

-Chapter V -

"Shit...what shall we do now...?" Kris asked me.  
"I have no idea... maybe we should move on faster... do you think that's possible..?" i asked her.  
"I don't think so... they are much faster..."  
We already were at full-sail or... at least i meant it so since i have no clue of ships... The ship of the pirates was just a few meters away from ours.  
"No bloody use... we cannot escape..." i sighed and heard the sound of the grappling hooks behind me.  
"What the...?" i looked shocked as the big ship of the pirates dragged our ship to theirs.  
I just grabbed Kris and ran with her to a corner of our ship i also gave her some weapons i found earlier in the cabin.  
Kris looked at me.  
"I cannot fight with all this..." i looked at her  
"Do i look like i could do this..? We have to try at least... maybe we have luck and they don't find us..." i said quietly.  
"Seems to be an empty ship, lads" i heard a male voice saying, it was a british accent.  
"Oh Edward i am so tired of your shit, seriously. We haven't board a ship with rich load for a long time." i heard another male voice saying.  
"Aye. And the worst of all is the rum is gone." i heard another voice but i couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice.  
"Hey, you all stop blaming the Captain for this!" But this voice i heard was definitive a female one.  
Kris looked at me.  
"How many do you think are here...?" she whispered to me.  
"Can't tell... i only heard four different voices..." i replied.  
"So this ship isn't that empty, bon?" i heard a french accent which belonged to a tall black-skinned beautiful woman who stood next to us.  
She smiled softly.  
I glared at her, holding a dagger at her to protect Kris.  
"You stay away from her! You can take me as hostage but leave her alone!"  
"Oh... but we don't want a hostage drama..." she said.  
Faster than i could look a young man jumped over me and stole my dagger.  
"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" i snapped.  
Kris just stared at all the people on our ship.  
We hadn't even a ghost of a chance to beat them all... all aside that we hadn't any knowledge about to fight and to kill.  
"Are you alright, Aveline?" that young man asked the French lady.  
"Do not worry i am fine, Connor" she smiled kindly and offered us both hands to help us getting up.  
Kris grabbed her hand and got up.  
"So you will not hurt us?" she asked while i stood up by myself.  
The young man looked at us  
"The question is who wanted to hurt who? Your friend over there was holding a dagger at her!" he claimed.  
"Hey ladies, what's wrong over there?" i heard that british accent from before and a tall blonde man came over to us.  
"I am no Lady, Grandpa." the young man claimed again.  
"Connor calm down... nothing happened, bon?" she kissed his cheek.  
To my surprise Kris took the first word  
"I think... we started the whole conversation wrong..."  
The blonde man looked arround.  
"You two... you two women... both alone at such a ship? Where is your crew? And where is your Captain? Are you two hurt?" he looked a bit worried.  
"That really fucks me up! Why does every men think women can do nothing without a man?!" i hissed.  
The blonde man looked at me and grinned a bit.  
"You remind me of Kidd and Anne somehow" he said.  
"Who is Kidd and who is Anne?" i asked annoyed.  
"I am Captain James Kidd~" a man with dark brown hair tied with a bandana came across us.  
He was the one of who i couldn't tell if his voice was male or female... but now i know it had to be male.  
Kidd was in company with another beautiful woman with long red hair.  
"And i am Anne Bonny, aye~?" she said.  
The blonde man smiled.  
"Okay first of all we should introduce everyone... should be easier that way, aye? Well... this is Adewale" he pointed at the black man whose voice i heard before but now he kept silent.  
The blonde continued "And those two are Aveline de Grandpré and my grandson Connor Kenway... and last but not least, my name is Captain Edward James Kenway."  
He took Kris' hand and kissed it.  
She blushed. I just rolled my eyes.  
Anne looked also a bit annoyed.  
"It would be only fair if you two also tell us who you are." Anne said.  
Kidd looked at us. "You two are wearing the symbols of the Assassins... so you killed the whole crew? Brave girls ain't they?" he grinned.  
"No that's not possible, here are no corpses arround here." said Aveline.  
"And i could steal her dagger easily." Connor said.  
"So... you all are also Assassins?" Kris asked.  
Connor and Aveline answered in one voice "Yes we are."  
"Aye, i am too." Kidd said and looked over to Edward.  
There was something threatening in Kidds' eyes.  
"Well... uhm... i am...not." Edward said.  
"Indeed you are not you just stole the clothes of one of our brothers and killed him." Kidd said.  
I understood why his look was so threatening.  
Edward was quiet. It was Anne who broke the silence  
"Anyway... what happened to you both? Why are you alone at this ship?! You two should know it is dangerous alone."  
And i told our whole story... except of that we were travelled to the wrong timeline... i just started with our start in Jerusalem. But i also avoided to tell them of our targets... because of the reason that one of our targets had the same surname as two person of the pirate ship... Connor Kenway and Edward James Kenway.

-Chapter VI -

"So you two are alone on a mission...?" Edward asked.  
There was something sad in his eyes.  
It seemed that Kris was totally turned on by him. I just rolled my eyes again.  
We were at their ship sitting in the Captains Cabin to have a talk with the pirates.  
I wasn't even sure if those all were really pirates... they were just too nice... or they only act like they were nice. I couldn't tell.  
"Yes... all alone... i don't even know how to control a ship... and Saskia doesn't know either..." Kris told.  
Edward smiled a bit. "So your name is Saskia?" he looked to me.  
I just nodded. He turned over to Kris. "And what is your name, lass?" he asked Kris.  
She blushed.  
"My name is Kristina... but you can call me Kris." she said.  
He laughed "Okay Kris. You can call me Edward then, aye?"  
Kris giggled.  
"Aye, Edward" she seemed to be happy.  
And if she was happy i was happy.  
I stood against a wall.  
Staring into nothing as Connor and Aveline arrived.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me.  
"Yes. i am fine." i said.  
"You don't seem to be fine... is it because of my behavior from before..? then i am sorry..." Connor said and sounded like he really regret it.  
"It's okay, Connor, i am fine i am used to be treated like that." i said.  
Aveline looked shocked.  
"By whom?" she asked.  
I turned away. "I don't want to talk about that right now... but... may i ask you two a question...?" i asked.  
"Go ahead" Connor said.  
"How do i kill a target...? or... how can i get close to them to have the chance to kill them...?"  
Aveline looked a bit confused.  
"Your Mentor never teached you that?" she asked.  
"Well... uhm... i... had lost a few pieces of my memory... so... maybe you two can give Kris and me some tips... please...?" i begged.  
Connor looked at me  
"Who is your Mentor? It is irresponsible to let two girls alone control a big ship and when they both don't know how to do their job it is even worser. Tell me his name."  
I said nothing.  
Aveline looked at Connor.  
"Keep calm... let's just give her a few tips..." she said softly.  
He nodded.  
"Alright... but i think you can teach her better than i could... you are a girl she is a girl... think that works better." he left the cabin.  
I looked a bit confused.  
"Did i say something wrong, Aveline..?" i asked.  
"No, he's alright... i guess he is just worried about you two and i guess he is also angry at your mentors..." she said.  
"But why? i don't understand this... he doesn't know us... so why should he be worried?" i asked.  
"Well... we are all one... we are all brothers and sisters aren't we...? We fight for freedom and liberation so we have the same aim. Why shouldn't we help each other..?" she laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
"You two aren't hopeless... we can make assassins out of you both... and you know what? It is even easier for a girl because we can seduce..."  
I looked at her.  
"Seduce...? You want me to... fuck them...?" i looked shocked.  
She just looked confused and laughed.  
"No! of course not! You should just seduce them with your beauty and then stab them... there is no need to kiss or hug or such things... but then you both need other clothes. But do not worry i can sew... and we have enough load on board to sew enough dresses for you both. I will need your measurements... i will meet you both in about... let's say... 4 hours? I don't think that will be a problem since we are landing here for a few days..." "Aveline...?" i asked.  
"Oui, Madame?"  
"Thank you... and i am very sorry for the inconveniences we caused all of you..."  
"No need to be sorry, i also have a few books to read for you. It's described how to assassinate someone and things like that."  
She handed me out a few books.  
"Well then... i will see Kristina and you in four hours."  
I smiled at her and gave her a stupid Goodbye-sentence  
"See you later Aveline, have fun with Connor!" i yelled.  
She just blushed and winked before she disappeared.  
I was alone in the cabin.  
I didn't know where Edward had gone with Kris.  
So i just decided to sit down and read the book which Aveline gave me.

-Chapter VII -

Kris was on deck with Edward.  
She was holding the steering wheel of the Jackdaw.  
Jackdaw was the ship's name.  
Our ship was still attached to the jackdaw so that it wasn't able to float away.  
"I just do not understand why you both are alone...who is your Mentor Kris? Why had he left you two alone? It is dangerous. I mean he should have at least taught you how to sail..."  
He laid his hands on hers.  
She blushed deeply, searching for the right words.  
"H..his name is... Ezio... he is not mean if you think that! He is... always nice to me... but..."  
"But what...?" He asked while leading her hands on the steering wheel.  
"Well... if i am honest... i don't think he knows how to sail either..." Edward stared at Kris, speechless.  
"Wait... he expect of you to control a ship but he cannot control it either...?"  
"Yes... and i don't think Sasis Mentor can swim... because he hates water." Kris said.  
Edward laughed loudly.  
"Kris you are so funny..." he said softly, grabbing her hand tighter.  
Anne stood a few meters away.  
She was biting her lip.  
Kidd looked at her. "Caught an eye on him, aye?"  
Anne just kept silent.  
"Should not fell in love with an idiot, Anne."  
He grabbed her and kissed her.  
"I am... funny... do you really think so...?" Kris asked, looking into Edwards eyes.  
"Aye. you are." He softly stroked over her cheek.  
She blushed.  
"C...Captain... i need to concentrate... you know... i don't want to sink your ship!" she stuttered.  
"Oh you shouldn't dare... then i will get mad..." he whispered into her ear.  
She tried to concentrate of the steering wheel and the ocean.  
"It isn't that hard to control a ship, isn't it...?"  
Edward asked while his hands left hers just to grab her hips.  
"W...what are you doing...?" Kris asked him almost in panic.  
"Just relax... " He kissed her neck. She whimpered.  
"Maybe we should go to my cabin...? I think you know how to control a ship now...i can show you... other things too..."  
She looked at him and nodded shyly.  
"How long will you two stay...?" He asked.  
"Uhm... we need to go to Boston... but i think we can make it now... because you taughed me how to sail... thank you Edward..." she smiled.  
I was still sitting in Edwards Cabin, reading the book which wasn't that easy to read but i understood it. I almost didn't hear Edward and Kris entering the Cabin. I looked up.  
"Having fun i see." i said.  
Edward looked at me  
"Oh, i did not expect you here..."  
Kris stared at me.  
"Well then... i guess i should leave."  
I grabbed the book and left the cabin.  
"Finally we are alone..." Ed said and locked the door.  
"I...i am not sure if this is a good i..." before she was able to say something he lifted her up to lay her on the table and kissed her wildly.  
"It is always a good idea..." he said undressing her completely.  
"But..but Edward... listen... please..." Kris said.  
He stopped for a moment.  
"What is it...?" he asked.  
"You... please... just... be careful okay...?"  
He looked surprised. "May i ask... no i should just find it out..."  
he said softly kissing her neck slowly sliding downside.  
Kris already moaned as Edward undressed himself.  
She stared at his naked body.  
He was sexy that was no question. He had a muscular body and a lot of tattoos. She looked down at his body and saw his cock which already was stiff.  
He smirked  
"No need to worry i will be careful, lass"  
He started to massage her boobs and licked over her nipples.  
"E...edward...g...give me... more..." she moaned.  
"So you like it... think i can go full sail soon...?"  
He asked happily about to hear that he slided more downside between her legs to satisfy her there.  
He licked her vagina until she was wet from his saliva but also from her own arousal.  
She whimpered and moaned and looked him into the eyes like begging him to release her.  
He smirked.  
"Okay... i will release you" he winked.  
He placed his cock to her vagina and sank in deep.  
"So... it is right you are... no... now you were a virgin you are very tight there..." he said softly.  
Then he thrusted slowly in and out her.  
She moaned louder with every thrust of him. Edward increased the tempo until they both came.

-Chapter VIII -

Meanwhile i was on deck, leaning against the steering wheel and watched Kidd and Anne kissing. Then i continued reading the book.  
Kris was exhausted she leaned against Edward and still panted heavily.  
He stroked her hair.  
"Are you okay...?" he asked softly.  
She nodded. "I should... get dressed..." Kris said.  
"Oh no come on... just five more minutes..." he hugged her tightly.  
"Well okay..." she snuggled against him.  
I finished the book.  
Adewale stood at the steering wheel.  
"Excuse me...?" i asked him.  
"Aye?" he said.  
"How long do we need to get to Boston...?"  
"It's not that far from here... just a few hours i guess. By the way, Aveline is waiting for you over there." he pointed at the French lady who seemed to be in a good mood.  
"Bonjour" she greeted me.  
"Seems like you have had a nice date?" i pouted.  
"You are very curious" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you pouting?"  
I sighed.  
"It's just... everyone is kissing, hugging and... well yeah your captain just fucked my best friend." i said.  
Aveline looked surprised.  
"Hm... well... so she is... still... busy i guess?" she asked.  
"I don't know and i do not care." i said.  
"But i wanted to take the measures of you both to sew dresses for you..." she said.  
"It's alright you can take my first since she is busy." i hissed.  
She leaded me into her cabin and grabbed a measuring tape.  
"I'm sorry if this sounds now wrong but... i need you to undress" she said. I blushed a bit.  
"Completely?" i asked.  
"No you can keep your underwear" she winked.  
I undressed myself but kept on my underwear and let her take my measures.  
"I don't know if i look good in such... fancy dresses... i don't know if i can walk in them either..." i sighed.  
"I know you can... you will see." Aveline looked at me and thought.  
"I guess the colour red suits you well..." she said.  
"Red...? why...?" i asked.  
"It fits your haircolour" she smiled.  
"Also red is the colour of passion and volition..." she said.  
"... and blood" i continued.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in please!" Aveline yelled.  
It was Kris. She walked in and didn't even dare to look into my eyes.  
"Ah finally you managed to come here that's fine" Aveline said while listing my measures on a piece of paper. "Sorry i am... late.." Kris said.  
I kept silent and started to dress myself.  
"Do you have all my measures, Aveline..?" i asked.  
"Yes i have, thank you." she said then she returned to Kris  
"I need you to undress but you can keep your underwear then i can also take your measures for the dress." she smiled kindly and Kris did like Aveline wished.  
I left the cabin.  
She looked at Kris.  
" I guess yours will be blue... the colour of truth and loyality... and it also fits your blonde hair" she smiled.  
"Is she mad at me...?" Kris asked Aveline.  
"I... i can't tell..." she answered and took Kris' measures to list them.  
"Can i go already?" Kris asked and dressed herself as Aveline finished listing.  
"Sure, go ahead. I will start to sew.. your dresses should be finished by tomorrow morning... please tell Connor that i will not eat dinner with all today." she said.  
Kris nodded and left the cabin.  
I leaned against a pole.  
Kris came over to me.  
"Aveline says the dresses will be ready by tomorrow morning. And we should tell Connor that she won't eat dinner with us all tonight..."  
"Aha, fine." i answered.  
"Are you mad...?" she asked.  
I didn't answer.  
Connor came over with some meat.  
"So this will be dinner tonight."  
"What is this, grandson?" Edward asked.  
"It's a shark." he replied.  
"Finally i think i am starving!" Anne yelled and ate a piece of it.  
Kidd just grinned.  
"Not Lady-Like, Anne~" Kidd said.  
"So? look at all the fucks i don't give" she grinned.  
Adewale grabbed a piece as well.  
Kris just kept silent and ate also a piece of it.  
"Where is Aveline?" Connor asked.  
"She won't eat dinner with us tonight she is busy sewing dresses for us..." Kris said.  
"I see..." Connor said and sounded a bit disappointed.  
Edward looked over to Kris and smiled. "It's delicious isn't it?"  
She nodded.  
Then he looked over to me  
"What about you lass? Don't you want to eat something too?"  
"No i do not want to eat." i said emotionless.  
"But why don..." Edward tried to ask.  
"BECAUSE I AM A FUCKING VEGETARIAN!" i shouted and stood up.  
"Goodnight. I'm going to sleep."  
I went into an empty cabin, locked the door and went to sleep.

-Chapter IX -

I thought the whole night about all the stuff that happened the last days... so i wasn't able to catch some sleep... but i knew some important facts... for example that Boston was only a few hours away yesterday... which means it is even nearer today... and today.. the dresses are finished.. I decided to leave this ship without letting anyone know... i got up and crawled into Avelines cabin in which were only a few candles burning. She was sleeping next to Connor. Cuddled together very tightly. I saw a red and a blue dress. They were both indescribably beautiful. I grabbed the red one of which i knew it was for me. I crawled back outside. I guess Kris was sleeping next to Captain Asshole. I rolled my eyes.  
I climbed from the Jackdaw over to our ship and grabbed the maps and target lists and i stole a compass from Mr-i-steal-yo-girl. Then i took a boat from our ship and moved over in the direction of Boston. Since there was no one in eyesight i changed my clothes to wear the red fancy dress. Also i wrapped Altairs Throwing knives arround my thights.  
Kris was sleeping alone.  
She woke up with the rising of the sun and went to Aveline.  
"Excuse me... Aveline...? Connor...?"  
They were both still sleeping. Connor woke up and looked at her.  
"What is it...?" he whispered not to wake Aveline up.  
"I just wanted to ask for my dress... i guess we will leave today..." she said.  
Connor looked arround and saw the blue dress.  
"There is yours... " She grabbed it.  
"Thank you... but where is the red one..?" she asked.  
"Maybe she already grabbed it...? i have no idea..." Connor said.  
"Do you know where she is...? please i need to talk to her..."  
"I don't know where she is...".  
Aveline woke up. "What's wrong, honey...?" she asked both.  
"Nevermind... i will.. go search her... Thank you very much!" Kris bowed a bit and left the cabin.  
She ran into Edward.  
"Aye... be careful" he smiled.  
"Why so up that early?" he asked.  
"I need to find Saskia where is she...?" She asked.  
"Haven't seen her since yesterday evening..." he said.  
Kidd came along.  
"Oh god.. why ya'll such idiots? She left last night."  
Kris' eyes widened. "She left?! Where did she go?!" she yelled.  
Kidd looked at Kris. "She left with a boat, have no idea where she wants to go... the direction was Boston. But i would not go there at the moment."  
Kidd said.  
"Why not?!" Kris shouted.  
"Haven't you heard of the revolutionairy war? The British against the Americans... it's dagerous over there." Edward looked at Kidd.  
"Why haven't you followed her?! Or tried to stop her at least?!" He yelled.  
"That's none of my business, Kenway." He said.  
"I will go and catch her!" Kris said, climbing over to her ship.  
"You cannot do this alone! Let us help you!" Edward yelled.  
"NO I WILL DO THIS ALONE! IT IS MY DUTY AND I OWE HER THAT!" Kris shouted and loosened the anchor.  
Since she knew how to control a ship it was much easier now.  
"BUT THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! SAFETY AND PEACE BE WITH YOU ALL!"  
She yelled at the pirate ship and waved.  
The whole crew was standing on Deck at the Jackdaw and waved back.  
All of them except of Anne and Kidd.

\- Chapter X -

Meanwhile in Jerusalem.  
Ezio looked worried.  
"I Can't believe you let them go alone... "  
"They'll be fine." Altair said.  
"How can you be so sure?" Ezio asked him.  
"You need to trust them more..." he answered.  
"I just found their diaries..." Ezio said.  
"And you want to read them? If they will find that out they won't trust you anymore."  
"I know... but... if they won't find out we will be fine, right? I mean... aren't you interested how they think about us..?" Ezio said.  
"I won't read it." Altair simply answered.  
"Fine. You are so stubborn! Then do not read it! I read them all! And you wouldn't have let HER go alone if you read them! I will go and search them."  
He left the diaries on a table and left the house.  
"EZIO! Wai..." Altair tried to stop him but he was already gone.  
He sighed. And grabbed the diaries to read them.  
"I can't believe that i am doing this." he thought.  
Back to the Ocean, near Boston.  
I ruddered about two hours and my arms hurt. Finally i saw Boston. I landed my boat at the cliff and went on land.  
The smell of gunpowder was in the air. It was also very foggy i could barely see something.  
I heard canons everywhere. And many men with Red Coats where fighting against Men in Dark-Blue Coats. I had no clue what was going on here. I tried to sort the right memory out of my brain. I tried to remember my History lessons from school... what happened 1777..?  
I wasn't able to continue the thought. I felt a bit dizzy because i haven't ate for about 2 days also my arms hurt from ruddering that fucking boat and the gunpowder was disturbing...  
Of all a sudden someone shoot me into my arm.  
I fell to the floor and bleeded.  
The only thing i could remember is that a man with a ponytail and a red ribbon grabbed me and carried me away, then i passed out.  
Kris was still on the ship, trying to sail to Boston. After a few minutes she reached Boston and stepped on land.  
"Independence War..." she mumbled.  
"I need to find her as soon as possible." She went deeper into Boston and was able to avoid injuries on the battlefield.  
I woke up in a foreign room. My whole body was hurting a bit and i laid in a bed. I took a look arround and saw a girl who changed a bandage on my arm.  
She looked up at me.  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
"I...i am okay i guess... where.. am i and who are you... is this a hospital...or.. some kind of that...?" i asked her.  
"You are in Boston. And you ask very many Questions... My name is Emma, no this is not a hospital. You were brought to me. Your arm was injured. It's not that bad you will be fine within a few days. You just need fresh air and eat and rest a bit." she smiled kindly.  
"I was brought to you...? I am sorry i can barely remember anything... who brought me to you..?"  
"I guess he was your savior somehow. He said i should take care of you, i have no idea who he was." Emma said.  
I sighed.  
"Anyway... thank you... but where are my clothes..?" i asked her and grabbed down to my tighs where the knives should have been.  
"... and where are the knives..?"  
"Calm down.. everything is here... i just needed to make sure that you haven't more injuries."  
I nodded and got up.  
"I have to go..."  
"Where are you planning to go..? And also what is your name?"  
"Just a bit fresh air, like you said. My name is Saskia." i smiled and bowed a bit, and dressed myself and wrapped the knives arround my thighs.  
"Okay.. but you know stay here in the safe area! And make sure not pissing the Redcoats off!"  
"The Redcoats..? Ah right.. i cought the injury on that battlefield... but... Emma can you tell me what is going on here..?" i asked.  
She told me all about the war which was going on.  
"Thank you... i will take care, i promise." i smiled and hugged her.  
"I guess you should say thanks to the one who saved you" she smiled.  
"I cannot remember him..." i said and left the house.  
It was a nice weather outside and i thought i should follow Emmas advice and take some rest for my arm. "So let's see... where should i go to...? Hmmm... i wonder if there is a library somewhere..." i thought.  
I started to walk arround but couldn't find one so i decided to ask someone.  
"Uhm... Excuse me Sir...?" i asked a man who was just talking to some other men who were just going. He was tall had a slight tanned skin and black hair which was tied to a ponytail.  
"Yes, young lady?" He smiled friendly at me.  
"Can... you please tell me if there is a library here...?" i asked.  
"Sure but i think it would be complicated to explain the whole way. May i escort you?" He asked me.

\- Chapter XI -

Meanwhile in Jerusalem.  
Altair read all of the diaries and he found out that Kris had a crush on Ezio and that Sasi wrote all her anger on the pages.  
He sighed.  
"I never knew of all this... that it is so emotional for her when i treat her that rough... maybe Ezio was right... i should not be that rough..." He thought.  
Ezio went to the Harbour to get a ship to sail to Boston.  
Kris walked through the Capital of Massachussets to find me. She asked a lot of people but they all hadn't seen me. But she continued.  
"I gotta find her... as soon as possible... i couldn't live without her... i hope the Templars haven't found her yet..."  
I nodded at the man who offered me a escort to the nearest library in Boston.  
I followed him when he started a conversation.  
"Young Lady, what do you think of the revolutionary war?" He asked me.  
I just gave him a confused look.  
"Excuse me...?" i said.  
He slighty looked at the bandage of my arm.  
"Oh... i'm sorry, seems like you don't come from here, your accent isn't british, so would you tell me where you come from?" he smiled gently.  
"I... well... i am from Germany..." i said.  
"From Germany? That's far away... then what are you doing here..?"  
"Visit a friend..." i lied.  
"I hope your friend is well... it's very hard to live here at the moment." he said and stumbled.  
I grabbed his arm.  
"Are you okay, Sir?" i asked.  
I saw the red ribbon in his hair... wasn't there something with it...?  
He laughed a bit nervously.  
"Yes... sorry, milady..." he apologized.  
I smiled kindly.  
"A little clumsy, aren't you?" i laughed.  
"Yes... but only a bit. So here it is." He pointed at a big building.  
"So.. this is the library of Boston?" i asked.  
"Yes it is." He opened the door and held it open for me to get in.  
"Thank you, Sir." i stepped in and looked arround. Old Bookshelves everywhere... i don't know why but i loved Libraries... they turned me on somehow...  
"Nevermind it's fine. It was a pleasure, young lady." he smiled.  
I grinned a bit. Finally a man with manners.  
"Have a nice day, Sir, maybe we will meet again"  
"You know... you always meet twice." he said.  
I bowed a bit to show how thankful i was and went towards the bookshelves.  
It was exciting to see such old books which didn't exist anymore in my timeline.  
I spent almost 2 hours in the library and read books. Then i decided it was time to go... but where should i go? I had no home... not anymore... There was no choice.. i had to steal some money from the residents to pay for a room in an INN.  
When i was finally in a room i laid in bed and thought about Edward and Kris... i wondered if they were still "busy". I sighed. But i also thought about Altair and Ezio... what were they doing? Sitting on their Asses to wait for us to come home?  
Maybe... i also thought of the man i met today...  
I secretly hoped to meet him again... and this red ribbon... could it be...?  
"You know you always meet twice" i heard his voice in my mind.  
I hope it is true...  
I grabbed the Target list. Reading one name after the other...  
How should i find them...? I was alone now... i didn't know if this was a stupid idea...to had left the others... maybe it was... but there was no turning back.  
I wrapped the blanket arround myself and went to sleep.

\- Chapter XII -

I haven't slept very well... but at least i was able to sleep a bit. I got up early and get dressed.  
It was raining. I decided to go to the library again and grabbed an umbrella. Was i going there once again because of the amazing books...or was i going there in the hope to meet him...?  
At least i knew the way now.  
I went to the library once again.  
Kris still had no luck. She asked almost everyone who came across her.  
She ran into a young girl.  
"Uh... excuse me..." Kris said.  
"Oh... Nevermind it's fine." she smiled.  
"I don't mean to bother you but... may i ask something?" Kris asked the girl.  
"Sure..."  
"Have you seen a pretty girl with long darkbrown hair in a red dress, almost same height as me come along?" She desperately asked.  
"Yes... indeed... i had a girl like that in my house yesterday...What was her name again... something with S..." She said.  
"Her name is Saskia! She is in danger..." Kris said.  
"Alright! That was her name! In danger...? Well.. not really she is fine, just a slight injured arm but it should be healed by now..."  
"No... you do not understand...we are... no normal people! What? She is injured?! Who did this to her?!" Kris angrily asked.  
"I think she got injured on the battlefield... but like i said it wasn't a dangerous wound. A man brought her to me... but she wanted to leave already the next day... no normal people...? Are you redcoats? Oh by the way my name is Emma." she said.  
"Kris... my name...ugh... i have no time to explain! Do you know where she is right now? And no we are no... Redcoats."  
"I have no idea... she wanted to catch some fresh air.. haven't seen her since yesterday... but she can't be far... i told her to stay in the safe area of Boston." Emma said.  
"Thank you!" Kris said and ran.  
I let my fingers slide over the the spines of the books. My fingers stopped at one Book.  
"Goethe... a good choice..." a male voice said behind me.  
A large hand was placed over mine.  
I turned arround.  
"Have you read it already? You are from Germany... it's a German poet." A known face smiled at me.  
"You...no... i haven't read it yet..." i blushed slightly.  
"As i said... you always meet twice. You should read it. Wise words in there."  
"I will, Sir." i smiled.  
"What is your name anyway, Young Lady?" he asked me.  
I looked shocked somehow.  
"I am... very sorry i haven't told you yet... it is Saskia..."  
"Sas...?"  
"No, it's Saskia. S-a-s-k-i-a" i giggled.  
"Excuse me... right... Saskia... like the wife of Rembrandt...it's a nice name." he smiled.  
I had no idea what he was talking about but i found it kinda funny. I really started to like him... maybe more than i was allowed to...  
"Rembrandt...? Who is this..? and... Who are you, Sir..?"  
"Rembrandt was a famous painter from the Netherlands." he winked and then continued  
"My name is Haytham Kenway, it is a pleasure to meet you, Saskia" He took my hand and kissed it.  
I had to swallow and turned pale.

\- Chapter XIII -

"Are you Alright, Miss?" he asked me, looking a bit worried.  
"I...i..." i stuttered.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"I..just need some fresh air, excuse me!" i ran outside. It was raining very heavy. I didn't look where i ran but somehow clumsy me managed to ran into a group of redcoats. About 8 of them. Great.  
"I... i'm terribly sorry..." i said and wanted to continue my fast walk just away from him.  
"Oh there there... what do we have here?" One of the redcoats grinned at me.  
"Nice, what about if we have some fun with her?" asked another of them.  
"LET ME GO! PERVERTS!" i screamed and kicked one of them into the balls.  
He was screaming in pain while other two grabbed each an arm of me.  
"Didn't you heard her? She said she wants to go, so let her go." I heard a familiar voice saying.  
"Mr. Kenway..." i said.  
It was him. He just pulled out his gun and killed each of the redcoats. Blood squirted against my face and mixed with the drops of the pouring rain.  
I looked shocked.  
"What... Why... WHY DID YOU KILL THEM ALL?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" i said.  
I took some steps back as he came closer to me.  
"You know what they would have done with you if i didn't kill them..." he said.  
"That... That's none of your business!" i snapped, water dripping from my wet brown hair.  
He silenced for a while. I glared at him.  
"Are you always like a...wild animal to people who just saved you?" he asked.  
I looked away.  
"You will get a cold... maybe we should go drink something? I mean... if you allow me to invite you, Miss." Haytham asked.  
"Maybe we started the conversation wrong..." i sighed. "I would appreciate it..."  
He smiled kindly took a kerchief and whiped away the bloodstains on my face and also stroked away some loosened wet streaks out of my face.  
"You forgot this in the Library..." he gave me my umbrella.  
Meanwhile, Kris was still searching for me.  
"God dammit... that weather... " she walked in fast steps and ran into someone.  
"Sorr..." she looked up and looked surprised.  
"Ezio?"  
"Kristina..." Ezio said and hugged her tightly.  
She returned the hug.  
"You came to see after us...?" she asked.  
"Slowly... first of all.. how are you?"  
"I am fine... but... i cannot find Saskia... i lost her on the way here... but she HAS to be here... please Ezio... help me find her... please.. I am sorry that i didn't take care... i was careless..." she clawed against him.  
He stroked her.  
"Don't you dare to think so... it is not your fault.. it's OUR fault not yours... we will manage to find her... i promise you, don't you worry."  
Ezio kissed her softly.  
Kris looked surprised.  
"What... what are you doing...?" she blushed.  
"I know everything about you... i know that you... love me... and i also know that you love her, so i will find her..."  
"Did you just read my..." she gasped.  
He nodded and regreted it.  
"Thank you, Ezio..." she smiled.  
"Let's just not waste time and find her, okay..?" Kris said.  
"Bene." he replied and took her hand.

\- Chapter XIV -

It was still heavy raining...  
I grabbed my umbrella and opened it.  
"Thank you..." i said quietly. "So... where do we go...?"  
"To my home... it's getting dark... and i don't think that it will stop raining today. It's also dangerous here... a lot of thieves and stuff like that." he replied.  
"Your home...?" i asked.  
"Yes, since you don't live here, or do you have a house here or something?"  
"No... i haven't..."  
"See? I can't leave you here alone with all those... redcoat-bastards."  
I looked a bit pissed.  
"So you think i can't handle them?!" i hissed.  
"Err... i do... but..."  
"But what?!" i asked.  
If that was really what he thought he was no way better than Altair...  
"It's just... i didn't mean to offend you... i'm sorry... let's just go..." He apologized.  
I tried to calm down a bit... that damn rain caused me to freeze a bit.  
It was a long walk to his mansion... and my feet hurt in those uncomfortable shoes. And the rain was just annoying... No one of us was speaking through the whole walk. I was too busy with my thoughts... many things ran through my mind.  
"So, here we are!" Haytham said, opening the big door to wait for me to step in.  
I looked arround and couldn't help stunning. It was enormous...  
"Is there something wrong, Miss?" he asked.  
I shaked my head.  
"N..no it's just...so... unfamiliar... where i live everything is so small..."  
I stepped in and looked arround. Everything was (of course) old fashioned. Chandeliers everywhere and lots of candle holders.  
I looked to a black-haired beautiful girl who was standing next to the inside door.  
"May i have your coat, master Kenway?" she asked him.  
"Yes of course, Paola." he smiled and gave her his coat.  
Was she...his girlfriend..?  
A slight jealous feeling came along but i decided to act strong and show no weakness... at least i hoped not to screw it up.  
"Nice lass there." i grinned.  
"I know she is just wonderful, right? Come, follow me." he said and lead me into his living room.  
It really was no wonder why he was so intellectual... it was almost like in a library... lots of shelves with lots of old books... i wondered which books he might read... maybe Goethe..? He offered me a seat and i sat down.  
"I will make some tea for us... do you like earl grey?" he smiled.  
I nodded. I had to sneeze. My whole dress was wet because of that rain.  
"I will make us some then... well... that doesn't sound good... maybe you should change clothes...?"  
I blushed.  
"Yes... sure... i'm going to undress me right in front of you!" i raised an eyebrow.  
"What...? No! I didn't mean it that way... i just... i am just worried about your health... I think Paola can help you out there..." He called her and she appeared.  
She asked me to follow her into another room and gave me some dry clothes.  
"Are you sure i can wear them... Pao...ehm..."  
"Paola is my name" she smiled.  
"Of course you can, why are you asking..?"  
"They look so expensive..." i sighed and changed my clothes.  
"Don't worry about that... It's wet from the rain isn't it? I will get it dry... trust me" She grabbed my red dress and hung it over a chair.  
"Thank you, Paola..." i smiled slightly.  
"Is there something not right..miss...?"  
"Just Saskia..." i said.  
"I'm fine...thank you..."  
It was a lie... at the moment nothing was right...  
I returned to the living room where the chimney was burning and sat down. Staring at the tea. I kept quiet.  
Haytham sat there too and drank his earl grey, staring at me.  
"You look beautiful..." he said.  
I blushed.  
"Thank you..." i sighed.  
"There is something that bugs you... you cannot deny it... i can see it in your eyes...tell me what it is."  
"Nothing to talk about... " i looked away.  
He sighed and got up.  
"As you wish... well... i guess you wouldn't mind when i take a bath then... you can stay here if you want... well no, not if you want you are going to stay here. I make sure to keep all doors outside locked."  
I looked a bit shocked. Was he going to... capture me?  
He smirked and left the room. I was alone.

-Chapter XV -

Ezio went with Kris through Boston and bought a map, he also paid for a room in an Inn. Both sat down on a table.  
"Okay... let's just cross out the areas in which we already were..." Ezio said.  
Kris nodded and did as he wished.  
"Ezio...?" she looked at him.  
"What's the point...?" he asked.  
"What if... she..." she stuttered.  
He kissed her to avoid her to continue that sentence.  
"You should not think about that... but...you know.. i think we all have this fear to lose someone at anytime during our missions... we risk our lives everyday..."  
Kris looked at him.  
"Have... you.. ever... lost someone important to you...?" She asked.  
A slight look of sadness appeared in his eyes.  
"I have, Kris... i have... but not only one... i lost many...my father... my older and my younger brother... my best friend Leonardo... and my first love Cristina... i wasn't able to save at least one of them..." a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Ezio..." Kris said softly.  
"I... i am so sorry... i..." she sighed and hugged him tightly.  
"I didn't know that.. i... regret to have asked this question... you are always acting so happy and...-" She looked worried.  
"Before i knew Altair and you and all the others... i was alone... so i tried to conceal the sadness with happiness... but because of you all i am able to distract from all the stuff which happened..." he took a deep breath and smiled.  
"I won't let anything happen to you or Saskia... we will find her... and i am sure she is alive." He cuddled Kris.  
She smiled too.  
"I should be more positive like you... i admire you...thank you Ezio." She said and laid her head against his shoulder.  
He smiled and stroked her hair.  
"You seem to be tired... let's get some rest... " He carried her over to the bed and laid her softly in it.  
"Why didn't Altair come with you?" Kris asked.  
"Because he is a stubborn." he sighed and laid next to her.

\- Chapter XVI -

"Why were you running away from me lately...?" Haytham asked me.  
"I... just felt sick for a moment... sorry..." i lied.  
He led me into a tavern.  
Many people were there but at least it was warm, a wet long dress didn't feel comfortable.  
I followed him into a calmer area in the tavern. A big table stood there where already three people were sitting arround it.  
"Take a seat, milady" Haytham smiled and pointed to an empty seat at the table where the three others sat.  
I looked a bit confused.  
"Oh what do we have here? New Tits!" One of the three man said grabbed my arm and pulled me on his lap.  
"Stop that already, Hickey!" said the one next to him and "Hickey" let me go.  
"But William..."  
"No. No "but", let that Lady go, Thomas."  
The last just glared at me with icy blue eyes.  
"I dare you if you touch me once again then..." i hissed.  
Hickey looked at me then his eyesight went to Haytham.  
"Ay'fam is this nothing to fuck?" he asked.  
The man with the icy blue eyes glared at Thomas.  
"Stop talking like that to the Grandmaster!" he said.  
I took place next to Haytham. I just felt somehow terrible. William... Hickey... and i assumed the third person's name was Lee... all of them were on our list...  
"You all calm down. We just came here to drink something..." Haytham said.  
"Mr. Kenway... i... may i ask a question..? Or... two if you grant me that..?" i asked. I felt pretty insecure between all those... Templars. I was alone.  
"Just go ahead, what is it Saskia?" Haytham asked.  
"Who... are these people... and... Grandmaster..? of what?" i tried to sound confused. I already knew the answers but i just wanted to make sure that i was right.  
"Well... we are Templars.. i am their Grandmaster and those are my friends... Thomas Hickey, William Johnson and Charles Lee." He said in a soft way.  
"And who is this young lady, Grandmaster?" Charles asked.  
"A guest who will be with us tonight" Haytham answered.  
"As if she could drink something!" Thomas laughed.  
I stood up and wanted to go.  
Haytham grabbed my arm.  
"Where do you think you want to go?"  
"I just can't stand men with no manners! I can drink! Even if i am a lady!" i said.  
Haytham smiled.  
"Well you can prove it, but don't exaggerate it, because i cannot bring you home i don't even know where you live... i cannot bring you to Germany." he laughed kindly.  
I looked at him.  
"Don't worry, Mr. Kenway... i will be fine i will not exaggerate it." i grinned and took back my place.  
I looked to Thomas.  
"So, you think a Lady cannot drink that much?!" i glared. "Let me prove you!"  
I ordered some beer.  
"Fine i will accept the challenge!" Thomas said grinning.  
I saw Haytham in the corner of my eyes facepalming.

Okay... i had to admit... hanging out with the Templars was actually pretty funny... I couldn't help myself... but each minute i grew somehow closer to the Grandmaster. I couldn't fight my feelings which started to grow deep inside of me.

"Do never forget to keep feelings away of this work... "

I heard my Mentor saying in my mind. I just wished he would just stay out of my mind... i tried so hard to block him out of my mind... Altair and Kris... i really tried it... but i just knew.. i was never that strong on the inside.

"Let's... let's just swear to keep eachother safe whatever happens... please..."

Damn promises... i was never able to keep one...

Anyway. I had fun. I drank almost 5 beers and i was drunk. I hung almost over the table.  
Thomas was alreary laying under the table with one of the waitress while William tried to keep Thomas from undressing the waitress and Charles was half asleep.  
I raised my hand and was about to order one more beer as Haytham took my hand.  
"I guess that's enough for today, milady." he smiled nervously.  
"Whaaaaaat? You want already to go~?" i asked him.  
"Yes, for your own safety... or do you want to end up under the table like Thomas?" he raised his eyebrow.  
I looked under the table and then looked back at the Grandmaster.  
"Maybe... but when i want to end up like him, i want to end up like this with you!" i said and snuggled slightly against him.  
He sighed.  
"I knew it... you cannot bear that much alcohol... and now i have you to take with me..."  
Haytham picked me up and looked to the three remaining Templars.  
"Goodnight Gentlemen" He said then carried me out of the Tavern.  
It was pretty cold that night.  
"Mr. Kenway..." i said.  
"What..?" he asked.  
I shivered a bit because of the cold of the night.  
"I... just have to admit... that i pretty much like you..." i smiled.  
He blushed.  
"You don't take that serious, you are drunk!" he said.  
"I really want to end up with you like that! but... somewhere else..."  
"Oh stop talking already... you really are drunk... and you are shivering..."

Ezio and Kris continued the Search.  
"Enough for today we should get some rest..." He said.  
"No! i want to search for her until i found her!" she complained.  
"No, you will not!" he sighed "See... you are tired, Kristina, you pretty much need some rest... let me carry you..."  
He softly picked her up and carried her to the next Inn.  
"What about Altair... didn't he came with you...?" she asked.  
"No... well... at least not with me... i came alone here."  
"Yes, you did, but i am now here too." said a familiar voice.  
"Altair, you came too?!" Kris and Ezio said at the same time.  
"Yes, i did... i have to assume that this may be all my fault." Altair said.  
"No... somehow... we were all stupid... i was careless, Sasi is a stubborn and you two have too high expectations from us..." Kris said.  
Both nodded.  
"You also look tired, Altair, you should also get some rest..." Kris said.  
"But i take a room with Kristina!" Ezio said and pouted.  
"I won't take her away from you, Ezio." Altair said.  
"A room... with you...?" Kris blushed.  
"Only if this is comfortable for you, bene?" He smiled.  
She just nodded silently.  
Altair paid for the rooms and went to sleep.  
Ezio grabbed Kris hand and led her into a double room.

\- Chapter XVII -

Kris looked at Ezio. He closed the door and looked at her.  
"What's wrong...?" he asked.  
"I guess i will not be able to sleep..." she sighed.  
"You will be able to sleep... shall i distract you a bit?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Bene!" he grinned slightly.  
"But how should you distract me...?"  
"You will see how..." he winked.  
She stared at him.  
He slowly started a striptease.  
Kris turned completely red.  
When he was completely naked he laid Kris softly on the bed.  
"Kristina, you are red like an italian Tomato" he smiled and stroked her hair.  
She wasn't able to say something. He pressed her against him tightly.  
"I love you, Kristina... i do not regret to have read the diaries... i will protect you no matter what happens..." he gave her a deep kiss.  
She snuggled tightly against Ezio and she could feel his hardened cock pressed against her.  
"I...i love you too Ezio..." she said quietly and returned his kiss.  
She climbed on top of him and snuggled against his chest.  
"Goodnight... my dear Ezio..." she smiled.  
He looked kindly at her.  
"Goodnight, Kristina, sleep well" he smiled back at her.

The room next to Ezio and Kris was Altairs' Room.  
He laid in bed and expected to hear some moaning from the room next door, but there was only silence. But he still wasn't able to sleep that night.

"I tell you, Mr. Kenway i am not drunk..."  
He carried me to a big villa.  
"And i tell you that you are drunk..." Haytham said.  
I took a look arround as we stepped into the villa.  
"Is this your house...?" i asked.  
"Yes it is..." he said and laid me on a big bed.  
I looked into his eyes.  
"What's wrong..?" he asked.  
"I... please.. just take me serious... i... i am not drunk...maybe a little bit tipsy... but not drunk... and... i really like you, Haytham... although... i shou..."  
I was interrupted by a kiss.  
I closed my eyes and blushed deeply.  
"I take you serious..." He said.  
"It...it's been a long time since a man kissed me..."  
"Why such a long time...didn't he had manners...?" he grinned a bit and massaged my shoulders.  
"... he had... but... he turned cold as ice somehow..." i sighed.  
"Do you miss him..?"  
"I think about him... sometimes... but i don't really miss him..."  
"I never asked for your job... what do you do...?"  
"I am an as...aaaaaa..." Damn almost i tapped in the trap.  
"...? Librarian?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Yes! exactly!"  
His hands slided over the fabric of my dress.  
"You are still wet... maybe i should get you out of that... if you would allow...?"  
I looked at him shocked and red like a tomato.  
"I...well... excuse me... i meant your dress is still wet..." he blushed.  
I laughed kindly.  
"You are so funny... and strong... i admire you..." i sighed.  
He shaked his head.  
"No this is not true... the way you talked to the redcoats... that was... strong language i guess..." he cupped my face and gave me a deep kiss.  
I returned the kiss.  
"I love you, Haytham..."  
That was the point where i broke almost all rules... but i didn't care about it...  
He kissed my neck.  
"I love you too, milady...so... may i remove your dress...?"  
"You may..." i smiled.  
He grabbed the border of my dress and turned it slowly up so that my thighs were exposed more and more.  
He stroked over my thigh and went higher and higher until he stopped. I moaned slightly then looked at him.  
"Is there something wrong... Haytham...?" i asked worried.  
He ripped off the throwing knives from my thighs.  
"Explain me this." He looked angrily.

\- Chapter XVIII -

"I...i..." i stuttered.  
"Yes?!" he snapped.  
I sighed. I decided to tell him the truth.  
"Please... listen... i... i am an assassin... you are on my target list... and so are your friends... that's why i ran away from you.. in the library... i swear... i will not do anything to you... those knives... they are the only weapons i have with me at the moment... i... also lied about that i wanted to visit a friend here... i am only here in Boston to assassinate you and your friends... i didn't knew who you are until you told me your name... and... i have feelings for you... i didn't lie about the i love you... please believe me..." i said with teary eyes.  
Haytham sighed and laid the knives away.  
"Then tell me how should i trust you?"  
"You can frisk me if you want... i have nothing left to cause you damage anymore..."  
"But what if... "your friends" are just waiting arround my house to start a surprising attack?!"  
"I was the whole time with you, Haytham... i haven't had any chance during this time to get in contact with them..." i grabbed his hand.  
He sighed.  
"So... you really are serious about it... "  
"I am...give me a chance... i can protect you..." i answered.  
"If you say so... anyway... i wanted to ask you something the whole time..." he said.  
"Ask right away..." i smiled.  
"Would you go out with me tomorrow evening...? There will be a ball..."  
"Sure... i would appreciate it... but only if you don't mind it when i step on your feet because i am an horrible dancer" i winked.  
"I don't care..." he laughed gently. "But anyway... your dress... "  
"It's the only thing i have to wear at the moment...but i think it should have dried by tomorrow, shouldn't it?"  
"I guess so..."  
"May.. i spend the night with you... Haytham...? If you don't mind..."  
He smirked.  
"After you received your punishment for lying to me the whole time...you may..."  
"Punishment...?" i asked.  
"Yes, Punishment."

\- Chapter XIX -

He didn't hesitate to undress me completely and pushed me with my belly against the wall.  
"Haytham...?" i couldn't deny it that i was a bit afraid.  
"It's Master not Haytham, understood?!" he snapped.  
My eyes widened.  
He spanked my ass.  
I moaned.  
"T...that hurts Ha..."  
One more spank.  
"What did i tell you to call me?!"  
"Master... please... be gentle... it pretty much hurts..." And it really hurt... just like my injured arm which was pressed against the hard wall.  
I moaned in pain and sank to the cold foor.  
He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and laid me onto his soft bed.  
I blushed.  
He took my arm and changed the bandage.  
I looked at him.  
"The red ribbon... in your hair..." i mumbled.  
"Excuse me, milady..?"  
"You were the one... who just saved me..."  
He smiled.  
"It took you long to figure that out..." he answered and kissed my forehead.  
"That means... you saved me two times..." i smiled.  
He nodded.  
"It's time to sleep now... " he stroked my hair.  
"No it's not..." i said.  
"it's not...?" He just looked surprised at me.

\- Chapter XX -

"Please grant me one last wish tonight..." i looked into his eyes.  
"Which is...?" he asked.  
"Well... it is... a bit embarrassing.. but..." i blushed and looked away.  
"Just tell me..."  
"Sleep with me..." i mumbled.  
"Counting sheep with you?" he asked.  
I looked at him and pouted.  
"N..no... i asked you... to... sleep with me..." i said embarrassed.  
"Oh, i understand" he smiled and laid next to me.  
"So goodnight then" he snuggled against my shoulder a bit.  
I sighed.  
"What's wrong..?" he asked.  
"I didn't mean that way when i said sleep with me... i meant it... like... well... the thing... adults do when they love eachother..."  
He blushed.  
I silenced.  
"How old are you anyway... you look very young..." Haytham said.  
"I am 21." i said.  
"I am too old for you, i could be your father!"  
"I do not care about numbers! What do numbers have to do with love anyway...?"  
"Nothing..." He gave me a deep kiss and stroked over my body.  
I started to fumble arround with his clothes... but sadly all the buttons and layers were to complicated.  
"May i help you..?" he smiled and helped me to undress him.  
"Your clothes are pretty complicated... Haytham..."  
"I'm sorry... but yours were easier..."  
I stared at his body...  
He undressed the rest himself.  
He kissed all over my back and i could feel his hot breath along my skin.  
"Are you... Virgin..?" he asked me.  
I nodded.  
He sighed.  
"I shouldn't had been that rough to you lately... i'm sorry... i will be careful from now on... "  
"But... i... well.. if i am honest... i liked it the rough way... but i also like it that way..." i said.  
"Not with your arm... "  
He stroked over my belly and went deeper down.  
I shivered a bit.  
"Just relax..."  
That was just easy said. I really tried to relax...but this enragement...  
He grabbed one of my thighs and softly lifted it up a bit.  
"Well... you are already very we..." he started.  
"NO! do not say it i feel... embarrassed enough..."  
He smiled softly.  
"There is no need to be embarrassed..."  
He placed two fingers between my legs to expose my most sensitive spot.  
I whimpered quietly.  
As he started to lick and suck me there i grabbed the blankets and moaned loudly.  
"Does it feel good...?" he asked.  
"I...it does... please continue haytham..." i said.  
He slided over my body upside and kissed me.  
"Are you ready...?" he asked.  
"Ready... for what...?" it was quite a torture to let me lay like this waiting for him to continue.  
I wrapped my arms arround him.  
"Please...continue... put me out of this misery..." i begged also wrapping my legs arround him.  
He simply smiled.  
"I won't torture you any longer, milady..."  
finally he softly inserted his harden cock into me and thrusted slowly and then more faster into me until i finally was fully satisfied and released and slept like a little baby in his arms.

\- Chapter XXI -

Altair was already awake and eating something for breakfast as Kris and Ezio joined him.  
"Any idea where we shall beginn our search today?" Kris asked.  
"Yes... there will be a ball tonight... i am pretty sure she'll be there."  
"What makes you think that?" Ezio asked.  
"I read her diaries... she wrote that her dream was always to went on a ball to dance..."  
"She cannot even dance..." Kris said.  
"Would you like to go with me there, Kristina?" Ezio asked.  
Kris blushed.  
"I would love to... but i can't dance either..."  
"Who cares? It isn't a bad idea if we go there undercover to look for her..." Altair said.  
Kris and Ezio nodded.

I've had a great night. I woke up happily and stretched myself when i realized that i was laying alone in the big bed of Haytham. Where did he just go..?  
"Good morning, milady? Have you slept well, was everything like you wished?" He came in with a tablet of breakfast.  
I smiled and nodded.  
" I've never slept that well before, Haytham... also my arm doesn't hurt anymore... and i have to admit... i really look forward for tonight... you know... i always wished to go dance with someone... but... first... i cannot dance and second... there was no one who ever asked me to dance..."  
He just looked happy.  
"I'm glad that you want to go out with me..." Haytham said and we ate breakfast together in bed.  
The afternoon passed really fast. He taught me a lot about literature and authors and poets... and then... Evening just came.

"Have i already said that you look beautiful in that blue dress, Kristina?" Ezio asked.  
"Well about 10 times i guess." she smiled.  
"I will go with you too but i will stay in the background" Altair said.  
"Okay!" Kris and Ezio replied and went to the manor where the ball was.

"Are you ready, milady?" Haytham asked me as i came downstairs from dressing into my red dress. He took my hand and looked at me.  
"You look so pretty..." he smiled.  
"Thank you, Mr. Kenway." i smiled back.  
"How do we get there anyway?" i asked.  
"By Carriage" Hatham said.  
"They already await us."  
I nodded and we both went outside and got into the carriage.

It was very crowded in the manor.  
"Can you see her already?" Kris asked.  
Ezio used his eagle vision.  
"No sign... but it is early... she will come... when it said so in her diary.."  
"Yes... i hope so... i miss her so much..." Kris said.

"We just arrived, Miss..." Haytham said and helped me to step out of the carriage.  
I looked arround.  
"It's absolutely enormous!" i said.  
"I know it is..." he smiled.  
He led me inside the manor and greeted a lot of important-looking people.  
Finally we arrived in the hall.

"I can see her! Over there, look!" Kris said.  
"Merda!" Ezio said.  
"What's wrong?" Kris asked.

The music began to play.  
"May i have this dance, Milady..?" Haytham asked.  
"Of course you may." i smiled.  
And we danced. I didn't had to concentrate of the steps or the music... he was just a talented leader.

"You see this guy with whom she is dancing?" Ezio asked.  
"Yes i do... but... what's wrong with that?" Kris asked back.  
"He is the Grandmaster." Altair went to Ezio and Kris.  
"You mean... he is this... Haytham Kenway? Grandmaster of the Templars?" Kris asked.  
Both men nodded.

"See...? it isn't that hard isn't it?" Haytham smiled.  
"No... it isn't but only because you are a great leader..." i winked.  
He blushed slightly.  
"I love you, Milady..."  
"I just love you too, Haytham..."  
We smiled at eachother enjoing the dance.

"I gotta save her!" Kris said and ran towards haytham her hidden blade ready to stab him to death.  
I knew her sound when she walked or ran so i turned arround very quickly.  
"KRIS!" i yelled.  
"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!"  
I guarded Haytham with my own body. So that i was the one the hidden blade stabbed into it.  
Blood was dripping to the floor.  
"Kris... what... have you... done...?" i asked.  
I was barely able to stand on my own feet.  
I slided slowly down to the ground.  
Kris stood there staring at my blood which wouldn't stop to drip.  
Haytham looked in shock, then he ripped of some fabric of his clothes to keep my wound from bleeding but it didn't help. I was going to die real soon.  
"I...am... so sorry..." Kris said.  
I looked up at her.  
"I... loved him... i love the Grandmaster... i... i am just a traitor... but... who cares... Altair hates me... you... fucked some pirate... i didn't know what to do anymore... he was... the only one who was there for me the last time..."  
Ezio and Altair stood there shocked.  
"I do not hate you!... i am so sorry... everything... was just my fault..." Altair said.  
I looked at him. "I loved you... but you wanted me to leave..."  
"Don't you dare to die!" Haytham said, still trying to stop the bleeding.  
"It...'s no use..." i closed my eyes and my heart stopped beating.  
"What have you done...?" Haytham looked at Kris angrily.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU JUST KILLED HER!  
He stabbed his hidden blade into her and she fell to the ground as well.  
"KRISTINA!" Ezio and Altair screamed trying to save her to kill Haytham what they also managed.  
"I... i am so sorry... Saskia... Ezio... i loved you..." her heart stopped beating.  
Ezio and Altair sank both to the floor.  
"Again... what am i doing wrong...? Why do i always lose the ones i love...? Malik...Kadar...Maria... Saskia... why...?!" Altair grifed.  
"I... am just not much better... first Cristina and then... Kristina... No... i just... cannot believe this happened! Requiescat in pace... all three of you..." Ezio griefed.

The whole manor was in silence.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.  
"Where...?" I looked arround... The green grass... the sun... everything was normal again! Kris laid next to me sleeping. I poked her. She woke up.  
She looked arround confused.  
Then she stared at me.  
"Huh... uhhh... Sasi... i've had a weird dream... about Assassins and Templars.. it was pretty weird... we were Assassins... and i slept with you and a pirate and an italian... and you fell in love with a Templar... and... i killed you...and your lover got killed by our mentors..."  
I nodded.  
"I've had the same dream... are you sure it was even a dream...?  
She looked shocked.  
"If it wasn't a dream we both wouldn't sit here!" Kris said.  
"I know... but... everything... felt so real... the feelings... the pain... everything..." Some tears came across my eyes.  
"What's wrong?" she asked me.  
"Nothing... maybe.. just a remain of our ancestors' feelings..."

~ The End ~


End file.
